If I Kiss Him Will He Stop Talking?
by LyssaGranger
Summary: [OneShot]Ron and Hermione are fighting again, but this time their argument will end differently.


Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

A/N : Hey! Sorry, I didn't have enough time to write the next chapter to 4WC! But I was sitting in class and I was like hmm, I need to update! So I came up with this quick little one shot! I hope you all like it, it's not the best but it'll have to do for today! lol Enjoy!

Oh, and if there are any weird spelling mistakes you can blame my sister! Lol she typed this one up for me

since I'm up to my eyeballs in homework this week!

**If I Kiss Him Will He Stop Talking?**

**One Shot**

'Ronald Weasley! You can be the most insensitive git ever, sometimes!' Hermione's shrill voice rang in the silence of the Common Room. 

Every Gryffindor had retreated to their dorm over an hour ago, when another Ron/Hermione fight had broken out. The day had started out just as every other; quiet and peaceful. Students had been sitting at tables around the room, talking, playing Exploding Snap, and completing homework. But, just like every other day, the moment Ron and Hermione had woken up and joined the fun ... a fight broken out.

Aside from Ron and Hermione, who were standing in front of the fire place, shouting, Harry and Ginny sat on an over-stuffed sofa watching the storm brew, the four were the only ones left in the room.

'Well, Hermione! I've got some news for you! You aren't exactly a ray of sunshine yourself!' Ron shouted back.

'Sometimes I don't know why I bother wasting my time on you! You're a lost cause! You never listen in class and you never listen to me! It's pointless!' Hermione shot. 

This fight had all began when Hermione had asked Ron if he'd started his charms homework yet. Of course, he hadn't, which started Hermione on her nagging.

'How long do you think this will last?' Ginny shouted over both her brother and friend's voices.

'No clue! Yesterday they went on right 'till lunch!' Harry yelled back.

Ginny sat back in her seat looking bored. This had been the fourth fight that week but just a drop in an ocean of fights. After being present for most of them, they began to get dull after a while.

'Hermione! You drive me insane! Your constantly nagging! I wish you would stop "wasting your time" on me! it would do us both a favour!' Ron spat back. 

'Oh, just shut it! Just shut up!' She answered, massaging her temples.

'Evert day: "Ron have you finished the homework that's not due for another month?" or "Ron! You have to start paying attention in class!" Merlin! You drive me crazy!' Ron continued to yell.

'I've had enough of this Ron! Just shut up and leave me alone!' Hermione said, trying to even out her voice.

'Why? Do you ever leave me alone? Do you ever stop nagging me or Harry-'

'Hey! Keep me out of this, mate!' Harry interrupted.

'When we're trying to have a good time, playing chess?' Ron ignored Harry

'For the last time! Shut up!' Hermione shouted, giving up on calming herself. 

'Or do you ever stop complaining when Harry and I are at Quidditch practise? And you're sitting in the stands?'

'I come,' Hermione breathed angrily, 'to watch you!'

'How about when I asked for some help with my homework? I don't want to hear your speach on how I should start earlier!' Ron shouted, red in the face.

'Ron, just shut the hell up!' Hermione yelled back, face just as red.

'Or how about-' But neither Harry nor Ginny got to hear what would have come next because a very angry Hermione took two steps towards Ron and roughly smashed her lips against his.

The silence was deafening. Finally, though Hermione broke away from him.

'Would you just shut up?' And with that she spun around and ran up the girls staircase and into her dorm.

Ron, wordlessly made his way next to the sofa.

A first year poked his head out the portrait hole. ''Bout time!'

But Ron just stood there, stunned as Ginny cheered loudly and Harry clapped, both their faces plastered with grins.


End file.
